


Matt & Lizzie's Surprise Guest

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Family Secrets, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kink Exploration, M/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Threesome - F/M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: The story takes place during the Second Season and Matt (The Troublemaker), main protagonist, is an amorous curious  12-year-old who has just started to become sexually aware and is looking forward to summer vacation. Unbeknownst to him, it will lead to new experiences, truths and life lessons he never imagined.
Relationships: Matt McGuire/Lizzie McGuire/Lanny Onasis
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

After watching the threesome show of his big sister with her friends Gordo and Miranda, 12-year-old 𝘌𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘎𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘶𝘴 Matt McGuire crept to Lizzie's bedroom door on a warm August evening, entering quietly and as he slipped into Lizzie's room. Knowing his 𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘺 sister and her friends would be along soon, he turned the table side lamp on just enough to give the room a mysterious atmosphere and then stripped down to his red briefs before getting comfortable on the bed.

It wasn't long before Matt heard a tap on the door, and when it opened, it wasn't Gordo or Miranda, as he had expected. It was his big sister, Lizzie.

"Hi there, Matt," Lizzie said with a half smile as she entered, "Somehow I thought I'd find you in here." She had on a white PINK World Tour t-shirt, blue jean shorts and pink 𝘈𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘴 shoes.

"Hey, Lizz," he said, though unsure why she was there alone and what was going on, "What's up?"

"Not much. I just got home from hanging with Gordo and Miranda at the park and thought I'd stop by for a bit," she said with a sly smile. "So, are Mom and Dad still 𝘠𝘰𝘶-𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘸-𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 doing 𝘠𝘰𝘶-𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘸-𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?"

Stunned, Matt wasn't sure how to reply, so he fumbled around for a bit before answering, "Whoa wait, you know about what's going on with them too?"

"Yeah, I caught on to it a couple of months ago."

"So you've known about Mom, Dad, Uncle Al and Aunt Jenna for that long!" He asked in an incredulous voice-his mouth agape, "Do they know that you know?"

"No, they still think none of us kids are smart enough to get 𝘪𝘵," Lizzie replied with a laugh, and then referring to her friends, said, "And as far as I know, Gordo and Miranda are still in the dark."

"But Lanny knows that we know, right?" Lizzie asked, still trying to fit together the puzzle pieces of her confusing family, and what secrets were so obvious to their friends.

"Yeah, Lanny and I've talked about it...." 

"Pretty freaky, huh?" Lizzie tapped her right foot and bit her lower lip nervously.

"You can say that again, but why didn't you tell me?" Matt asked, his thoughts turned away from the erotic show he witnessed on his computer screen earlier.

"I thought about it, but then I figured it was their business, and that I should let them enjoy their own private 𝘧𝘶𝘯," she said, somewhat sheepishly, "Sorry, I know it's a total shocker. But what the hell, it they all enjoy it, so who are we to judge, right Bro?"

"I guess so," Matt said quietly while mulling over the whole weird situation again, "From what I saw last night, it really sent them over the moon."

"And you're now 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 with Lanny, right?" Lizzie went on.

"Yeah, I guess I've joined our family's sex craze club," he answered with a slight chuckle, "What about you? Are you getting any family action Sis?" He had asked this as a joke, so he was surprised by his sister's response. Lizzie was never one anybody would think twice of having a 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘚𝘪𝘥𝘦.

"Well...I didn't just sneak up to my own room expecting to find Ethan Craft in here fresh off basketball practice," she replied with her same sly laugh that crept into Matt's head.

"Meaning what?" Matt asked, still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on.

"Meaning, your cute mute buddy and I have fun together sometimes too," she answered through a big grin.

"You and Lanny? Really?" he said with surprised look on his face-a inaudible scream, and then after a moment added, "Hey, you're not a virgin, right?"

"No, dork," Lizzie said as she pulled a plush teddy bear from the top of a nearby dresser and tossed it at her brother, "But I do get nasty with Gordo and Miranda sometimes. So I guess I'm bi-sexual, but I'm mostly just a nympho - I love sex. And our buddy Lanny is a real sweetie, don't you think?"

Matt, moving closer to understanding what was really going on, replied "Yeah, I guess Lanny's 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦," but then after giving it more thought said, "So, you came in here tonight to hook up with Lanny!?!"

"Kind of," she said, but then somewhat shyly she went on, "He told me you two had plans for tonight. And I, well...I was thinking maybe you'd be okay if I, uh, you know... watched."

Hearing this made Matt pause in a cold sweat. His sister was two years older and she was entering her eighth grade year at junior high school. She had been through much in her life adventures and even worked the past two summers, so the two of them hadn't spent as much time together as they had previously, and were less involved in each other's lives. Matt suspected she had an active sex life - though he had been unaware that it also included girls - but sex wasn't something they ever talked much about.

But he did know that his sister was intrigued with his burgeoning cock. That had become obvious after the second or third time she had 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 walked in on him in the bathroom they shared at home. She blushed, apologized and quickly rushed out, but not until she got a good look at her brother's thick four-inch member.

So he considered her offer while he quietly sized her up. Whereas Matt resembled their Dad, Lizzie was a younger version of their Mom. She had her mom's same lovely head of blonde wavy hair and pretty face, and a similar body shape - with the same set of great boobs.

And just as she had found ways to get a gander at his growing cock, Matt had done the same by peeking in on his hilariously prank-worthy sister in various stages of undress when she didn't know he was around.

As these thoughts ran through his head, Lizzie continued looking at her brother with a shy yet knowing smile. But before Matt could frame a response, the bedroom door opened and in walked Lanny Onasis unexpected.

Smiling meekly and wearing a orange shirt, blue jeans and black-blue 𝘚𝘬𝘦𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴, Lanny regarded both Matt and Lizzie and chuckled, "Hey, gang!" his smile seemed to say. Then the 12 year-old black boy leaned over and gave Lizzie a long sudden kiss before he slid onto the bed and did the same with Matt. Then snuggling up against him, Lanny smiled at the siblings and asked, "So, have you two discussed why you both happen to be here in your sister's room at this late hour?" he gave an inquiring grin. 

"We were just getting into that," Lizzie replied, "And he's trying to decide how he feels about having his amazing big sister watch him get naked and nasty with our sweet Lanny." Looking at her brother with a nearly taunting smirk she added, "Is that a fair layout of the situation?"

Smiling, Lanny nodded, "Yeah, that pretty much covers it."

After a pause, Lanny looked up at Matt and smiled, "Well dude, given the story that I heard of your parents having 𝘧𝘶𝘯 with your aunt and uncle, it does seem like it's only fair to let your sister have a good seat for the next act. I mean, it's not often that a kid gets to watch a young boy with a big cock fuck a hot blonde girl. Right?"

Mulling this over as he chuckled and playfully jabbed Lanny's exposed thigh, Matt said, "I see your point," and then looking over at his sister who was still standing by the door, he said, "Sure, why not. Have a seat." Matt then leaned over the bed and reached into the pocket of his shorts and to his sister and friend's pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with a lighter he also kept in his shorts. "Gotta set the mood right, don't ya' think?" he asked as he took a hit and then handed the smoke to Lanny.

"Absolutely," he said as he took a long toke as Lizzie sidled over for her turn.

And as the joint made a few more rounds, Lizzie arranged a window fan to exit the smoke from the room.

They were all soon thrumming under the influence of the mind-numbing smoke, and Lizzie settled back into her chair by the window while Lanny and Matt slowly began to kiss and caress.

"Mmm..." Lanny closed his eyes as Matt slid his hand under his jeans and began massaging her ass, "My sis and her pals were just the warm up act, because you and I are gonna' be the night's featured performance, aren't we dude?" Lanny offered a full smile.

"No doubt," Matt said quietly, still getting used to having his sister close by as his cock stretched his tight briefs.

"So don't be shy, man, 'cause Lizzie is just dying to see you fuck me with that awesome cock of yours," he touched Matt's left cheek as he slipped his hand into Matt's shorts and began fondling his growing member. "Did Lizz tell you that she and I get dirty sometimes, and that she loves to eat chocolate?" Lanny turned his head in her direction and winked.

"Yeah, she sorta' mentioned that," Matt replied as he glanced over at his sister who now had one foot up on her chair, revealing the pink white laced panties she wore under her stunning blue jean shorts.

"Did she tell you that a couple of times when I came to visit you that she got me into bed with her BFF Miranda and she fucked with us like a dream model?" Lanny stared into his face, and nudged his head over towards the nightstand where a photo of Lizzie and Miranda sat in a butterfly-decorated pink frame.

"No, that didn't come up," Matt said as he looked over at Lizzie again, who just shrugged her shoulders and gave him him sly smile.

"Oh, yeah," Lanny continued teasing his friend's shorts, "She's just as dirty as your Mom...or maybe even dirtier."

Looking at Lizzie again, but now in a new light based on Lanny's revelations, Matt slowly began to see his sister as the alluring vixen she had apparently become, not just as his awkward older sibling he enjoyed tormenting.

"Oh, really?" Matt said with an incredulous chuckle, "Even nastier than my Mom, eh?"

"Mmm...I think so," Lanny bit his bottom lip as he continued stroking the shaft of his now erect 5" cock as it stretched his briefs beyond their holding capacity. Then, content to let Matt mull over what he had just learned, he moved his sweet head down to Matt's crotch and began sucking on his cock's engorged knob that was sticking out of the top of his shorts.

Dropping his head back against a bed pillow, Matt could only moan as Lanny pulled down his shorts and let loose his stiff ten inches of primed vein-pulsing muscle. Had he looked at his sister, he would've seen a look of surprised arousal cross her face when she saw her little brother's intriguing hard on for the first time.

"Oh, yeah..." Lanny's brain growled as he drove his mouth over Matt's raised wood and sucked it hungrily, grabbing its slender yet thick shaft with both hands, "Definitely bigger than Kyle's," he hummed as he attacked Matt's monster, "God, I LOVE this family!"

Heating up, Lanny undid his jeans and tossed it aside, joining Matt's nakedness as he continued sucking on his swollen pink meat, his dark nipples now evident upon his torso. As she watched the enticing action building up before her, Lizzie slipped a hand inside her panties and began slowly working over her pussy as she watched Lanny and Matt shift into second gear.

"Look at the size of this, Lizzie," Lanny's eyes seemed to whisper as he removed his mouth from his cock but kept his hands wrapped around its thick shaft, "Have you ever fucked a guy with a cock this cool?"

"Never," Lizzie whispered almost to herself, sizing up the length and girth of her brother's boyhood while she continued fingering her twat. It was indeed a cute if not handsome little beast, and just the sight of it made her pussy quiver.

When Lanny had been invited by Matt to join them that evening, it was with the understanding he would just be an observer. He had every intention of sticking to that deal. But as she watched Lanny's excited nipples perk about while she continued to deep throat Matt's huge cock, Lizzie became increasingly aroused and sensed that her inhibitions were slipping away. Without even being aware that she had removed them, she realized her panties were now off and she had two fingers slipped into her moist cunt and was working it over with growing intensity.

After letting Lanny have his way with his growling boyhood for a while, Matt was now sitting up and fondling his dark nipples as he continued sucking him off, "Oh, yeah, that's right, suck it...suck it!" he moaned as Lanny drove his cock deep into his throat, gagging slightly as he came up for air, his mucous stringing off of his slick member like warm mozzarella from a pizza.

"Now come up here and give me your ass," Matt whispered. Getting up on all fours and straddling Matt's torso in a classic sixty-nine position, Lanny settled his warm butt down onto his face as he resumed sucking his hung boner while he slid his tongue into his friend's gaping hole.

"Oh, fuck, yes," Lanny's brain groaned as Matt drove his face deeper into his ass and found his G-spot, which he began to tongue in earnest, "Oh, god, yes, Matt! he chuckled.

From her nearby vantage point, Lizzie was pleased to see her brother go after Lanny's ass with such enthusiasm. Lizzie had been with a few guys who were clueless about how to please a girl. But what she could see of her brother, and from what Lanny had suggested to her, he wasn't just some boy with a tiny cock that only cared about stretching out a girl's vagina and then rolling over to go to sleep once he shot his first major wad. Matt was an eager lover actually. That filled Lizzie with sisterly pride, as well as a growing shocking lust.

Matt was now lifting his hips to drive his huge member deeper into Lanny's mouth while he gripped his thighs and ass and ravaged his thrilled butt with his mouth and tongue. This was driving him wild. "Oh, god, yes!" he moaned as sweat dripped off of his caramel forehead and his moist body glistened in the lamp light, "Oh, yeah man, yeah!"

It was soon obvious that Lanny was on the verge of a climax, and knowing just how to send him over the edge, Matt pulled his ass cheeks apart and shoved his fingers into his anus and began to finger-fuck his ass while he continued sucking on his swollen cock. And as expected, that did the job.

"Oh, fuck, Matt, I'm gonna' cum, dude, I'm gonna' cum!" Lanny nearly hissed as he lifted his mouth off of his cock and sat back on his face, driving his mouth deeper into the damp mound of his butt.

"Oh, god, that's it...that's it! Fuck yes, baby, oh, yeah!" Lanny's brain wailed softly as a deep orgasm began to course through his young body, making him gasp and moan subconsciously as it did, "Oh, fuck, yes, yes, yes...yes!"

After his groans and spasms finally subsided, he lifted his soggy hole from Matt's face and slowly climbed off of his torso and dropped down next to him on the bed.

"Oh, my god, that was amazing!" Lanny snickered as he tenderly reached over and touched Matt's sweaty white body, watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

And then looking over at Lizzie, Lanny saw that she too looked blissful, with her head drooped back and her own patch of thick pussy hair sopping wet, fresh from a self-induced orgasm. So involved in her own wailing climax, Lanny had missed seeing Lizzie rub one out.

Satisfied, but overly aroused by observing this teenage girl's beautiful swollen pussy, Lanny slipped off of the bed and went over to Lizzie's chair. Kneeling, he positioned his face between Lizzie's legs and began to kiss her inner thighs as he gradually worked his way up to her irresistible twat.

"Mmm...that's nice," Lizzie whispered as Lanny kissed and advanced towards her pussy. When Lanny's tongue found her red clit, she gasped, "Oh, yeah, that's even better!"

It didn't take long for Lanny to push Lizzie back into orgasm mode as he slowly lapped on her pussy. Lizzie willingly spread her legs wide apart and slid down in the chair so her cunt was completely available to her young lover. As Lanny worked his face into her twat, Lizzie lifted her shirt up and over her head and tossed it aside, so she now was only wearing the low cut white bra that held her almost well sculpted breasts. Reaching behind her, he undid the bra's clasp with his nimble curious fingers and pulled it off, revealing her big tits with their supple melon-like size and tender nipples.

Matt was fascinated by what he was seeing as he lay back on the bed, his damp spiky-haired head propped up on a pillow and his eyes glued on his two companions. Grabbing his cock, he began stroking his huge member while he watched Lanny coax Lizzie towards another orgasm.

"Oh, god, Lanny, that feels soooo good!" Lizzie moaned as she ran the fingers of one hand through Lanny's's dark short hair while the other grabbed and massaged one of her own big tits. "I'm gonna' cum again...real soon...really, really soon...oh, god, yes!" When she threw her head back, the girl's body shivered and arched forward like she'd been shoved from behind, "Oh, god, yes!" she gasped, "Oh, yeah Lanny!"

Lanny sat back on her haunches on the floor as Lizzie's climax subsided, and then he stood up and straddled Lizzie's lap and gave her some long languid kisses. "I've got a boy with a sweet cock over there waiting to fuck me," Lanny's gaze whispered, "You just wait right here and I'll see you later." Giving her one more long kiss, Lanny slid off Lizzie's lap and turned towards Matt.

"My god, look at what he's got for me, Lizzie!" Lanny beaded his eyes when she saw Matt stroking his big meat that stood up like a space shuttle ready for take off. "Every time I see that thing all big and hard like that, I'm amazed I'm able to get it inside my butt!"

Then turning back towards Lizzie he smiled, "So, are you ready to watch your little brother fuck the universe outta me?"

Lizzie just smiled and nodded. The fact that she and her brother were fully naked and in such close proximity to each other no longer seemed quite so scary or gross. And she made no effort to close her legs and conceal her drenched pussy, or to cover up her big delectable breasts. She was enjoying having Matt see them, and she also loved watching him stroke his long thick cock. Over the course of the past hour, she had grown to view Matt less as her annoying nightmare of a little brother, and more as a good-looking guy with a huge cock. When their eyes met, neither Matt nor Lizzie looked away. Instead, they held the other's gaze as if to say, "So, is this what we've been wanting to see for all of this time?"

Interrupting Lizzie's reverie, Lanny licked his lips with a salacious grin, "I fucked your Bro up the ass earlier, so I'm planning to let Matt take my butt. Sound good to you?" And again, Lizzie just nodded and smiled.

"Sweet," Lanny smirked as he turned back towards Matt and slid in next to him on the bed, "Awesome!"

The cigarette they had smoked earlier was sweet and strong, so all three of the young lovers remained under the influence and with heightened senses as Lanny and Matt began to kiss.

"You ready to show your big sister how you plow my pussy with this Big Bad cock, Matt? You ready for that?" Lanny's gaze seemingly whispered to him as he stroked his thick meat.

"I'm ready," he replied quietly as he grabbed Lanny's torso and began to pull her on top of him. But instead of mounting his cock as he normally would, facing forward, Lanny climbed on Matt in a reverse cowboy position so he could face Lizzie and give her a better view of the action.

Squatting and positioning his ass over Matt's huge erect cock, Lanny slowly eased himself down onto his meat, letting it stretch and fill him to the max.

"Oh, god, yeah!" Lanny smiled at Lizzie as Matt's thick tool continued to cram into his hungry butt, "Oh, dude, fuck yeah!"

Making eye contact, the two siblings smiled seductively at each other as Lanny drove himself further down onto Matt's pole, until at last it was completely enveloped by his stretched hole. Pausing momentarily, Lanny lifted up one of his dark nipples to his mouth and sucked on it while he continued gazing at Lizzie, who watched lustily from her chair.

Then, rising back up on his cock as he spread his fingers over his ass, Lanny lowered himself again. He repeated this action several times, each plunge a bit faster than the one before, until soon he was bouncing frenetically on Matt's cock while he held him from behind and drove his hips forward to meet each of his determined plunges.

Lizzie was taking all of this in and becoming increasingly aroused by the sight of Lanny impaling himself on Matt's amazing member, his kissable lips moving about as he drove himself harder and harder into Lanny's wanton ass.

Until at last, almost hypnotically, Lizzie slowly climbed out of her chair and approached the two preteen lovers, now determined to be closer to their carnal acts. Moving herself into the fray, she began kissing Lanny, kneading and caressing her big floppy tits as she did. Then when Lanny climbed off of Matt's bulbous organ to move into a new position, before either of them knew what happened, Lizzie took his place, mounting her little brother in a classic cowgirl and driving her own horny cunt down onto his spear point of a cock so hard and fast that it stretched her tight snatch like never before, causing her to give a muffled scream, "Oh, my god yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it. Will have more "Lizzie McGuire" stories to come.

But now there was no turning back, and though her pussy felt like it had been invaded by a cavalry charge, Lizzie continued raising and dropping herself onto Matt's relentless and fun-craving cock as he drove it upwards to meet her. Without a bit of hesitation, Matt reached up and began massaging his sister's big beautiful breasts that dangled above him.

Based on what Lizzie had assured him earlier, Lanny was surprised by what was now happening. But watching the siblings together, he decided not to intervene, but instead remained in the scene, quietly kissing and caressing his lovers as they fucked. But he chose remain stoic and let his eyes drink in the eroticism, content to let Lizzie and Matt make their own way into this incestuous, and certainly dangerous, new territory they had decided to cross into.

The siblings had again locked their eyes together, and the look on each of their faces told more tales than either of them knew. Lizzie's green eyes said that she had never experienced such a rush like this before, and asked what was she going to do now that she had discovered her brother was the best fuck of her life. Even Matt wondered how he would ever be able to keep his hands off of her again, now knowing how good she felt when she opened her body up to him. But the one thing they both knew was this: their lovemaking had to be a one-night affair, and it could never happen again. Never.

Knowing this, the siblings threw themselves into the moment and began kissing and despoiling each other with a brave if not maddening passion that surprised them both. Lizzie was grinding her stretched cunt onto Matt's cock with a reckless abandon that would leave her pussy sore for days. Matt was gripping Lizzie's ass flesh so tightly as he drove himself into her that his finger marks would likewise linger as reminders of that night.

With her mouth covering Matt's, Lizzie sucked on his tongue and then drove hers down his throat as she huskily whispered, "Fuck me, Matt. Give it to me, gimme your best shot!"

Then he pulled away from their kiss and pushed her up as he raised his head and began hungrily sucking on her succulent cherry-scented melons that swayed down in front of his face. Realizing these were the very tits he had been secretly lusting over for since his sexual urges brimmed, and that he was now sucking on their nipples, was almost too much for Lute to believe. Switching his mouth between their luscious goodness, he marveled at the recent turn of events in his young life.

But these thoughts were soon shoved aside when Matt realized he had an orgasm roiling in his warm loins. "Oh, god, Lizz, I'm gonna' cum!" he moaned with alarm, knowing he couldn't allow himself to cum inside his own sister. But fortunately he was able to forestall his climax just long enough for Lizzie to lift herself off of his throbbing cock. Seeing what was happening, Lizzie quickly led the preparations for what she knew was to be a mega eruption of Matt's milky seed.

Lanny and Lizzie promptly positioned around Matt's crotch as Lizzie stroked on his thick cock, inciting his climax. When Matt groaned and heaved forward as he ejaculated his first huge volley of cum, it caught Lizzie square in the face. But she quickly recovered and shoved her mouth over his throbbing member in time to catch more of his lightning-strike spew. When his semen overwhelmed her mouth, she surrendered her place to the ready Lanny and let him be on the receiving end of Matt's final milky shots.

The two youths continued to share Matt's cock between them as they hungrily kissed each other and sucked off his remaining spew, until finally his engorged member ceased its spasms.

Covered in Matt's sticky cum but still in the throes of their lovemaking, Lizzie and Lanny continued to kiss, swapping and spitting globs of his cum between them as they drove their tongues deep into each others mouths while greedily groping for their partner's nipples and ass.

Lizzie then pushed Lanny roughly back onto the bed and drove her hand between his legs and spread them apart as she shoved her fingers up into his juicy butt.

"Oh, yeah, you're gonna' do me all nasty now, aren't you cutie?" Lanny smirked at Lizzie as a good portion of Lizzie's hand disappeared into his yawning hole. As the two sticky lovers continued their horny kisses, Lizzie moved her hand in even farther until it was fully inside Lanny's anus.

"Yeah, you know how I like it," Lanny's grin expanded, "Show your brother how us nasty ladies like to fuck while our boy's cock takes a break."

Looking over at Matt who was slowly reviving from his intense orgasm, Lizzie gave him a "Hey, watch this!" smile as she began to slowly move her hand in and out of Lanny's stretched out butt.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Lanny's brain moaned as Lizzie's juice covered hand worked over his hole, "Mmm...yeah, that's right...that's awesome!"

Mostly recovered from his recent blowout, Matt re-positioned himself so he could get an optimal view of the penetrating action taking place next to him on the bed. He always enjoyed watching his thick cock spread his lovers' holes, revealing some of the inner pink flesh of the young female-male anatomy as it did. He was now getting an even better interior anal view with Lanny's bright red ass was splayed wide open as his sister shoved her hand slowly into its deep forbidden recesses.

As Lizzie continued her handiwork, Lanny's face contorted showing he'd become increasingly agitated, moaning and rolling his head from side to side as he groped at her big tits, signaling that she was preparing to climax in a big way.

"Oh, god Lizzie! I'm gonna' cum!" his conscious groaned. As he imagined this, his body began to shudder and quake and he drove himself deeper onto Lizzie's hand, soon collapsing into the throes of her orgasm, "Oh, fuck, yeah...yeah...god, yeah!"

Lizzie gradually slowed the in and out insertion of her hand into her young black lover's butt, until she finally removed it, leaving Lanny's ripe chocolate and spent hole awash in juices and gaping wide open, fresh from its pillaging by Lizzie's relentless fingers.

As Lanny sighed and moaned, wallowing in his freshly hand-fucked bliss, Lizzie slid down beside him and nuzzled in close as she slowly kissed and caressed her exhausted partner.

Matt watched all of this through his own post-carnal haze, and then realized he must have dozed off for five minutes, because when he came to, he saw that Lanny and Lizzie were still snuggled together, but that both were breathing the deep sighs of sleep.

Not wanting to wake them, but in need of a shower and his own room for the night, Matt slid quietly off the bed and slipped on his shorts and t-shirt. But before he opened the door to leave, he looked back once more and took in the scene on the smelly disheveled bed.

Lanny was on his side with his left arm slung across his lover's waist. Lizzie, whose full blonde mane was disheveled and sweaty, was splayed out on her back with her beautiful full breasts draped across her chest, each listing to an opposite side of her torso. His sister's legs were slightly spread apart, showing the dark red lips of her desirable labia, still moist and tender from their recent lovemaking. After one last lust-filled look at his sister's fashion model-like naked body, believing it would be his last, Matt slipped out the door.

Once in his room across from Lizzie's, Matt spent a few minutes sitting on the side of his bed replaying the evening's life-altering events. But coming to no conclusion other than he really wanted to take a shower and wash away the sticky cum plus mingled sweat that covered his pre-adolescent body - the very same load of sperm that he had almost exploded into his own sister's pussy, but had instead deposited into her mouth - he stripped off his clothes and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

Turning the shower on to hot, the bathroom was soon filled with the cleansing steam that Matt really needed. Quietly ducking under the shower head, he let the water wash over him as he slowly soaped his body all over, letting the heavy spray work its wonders on his confused young mind and soul.

Deep in his thoughts and soothed by the muffled roar of the water, Matt didn't hear the bathroom door open. But when the shower door slowly slid aside, through the clouds of steam he saw his naked sister, ready to join him.

"Mind if I come in?" Lizzie whispered with a shy smile.

"Uh...yeah...sure..." Matt stammered as she joined him.

Once under the spray, Lizzie faced Matt and held her finger up to her lips as she made a "shhh..." sound. Then, with no regrets or words, they began to kiss. At first their kisses were tender and exploratory. But they soon grew more passionate as they drove their tongues into each other's mouths and began to grind their bodies together.

Reaching down, Lizzie began to stroke Matt's cock until it was long and thick and hard, ready to overtake her once again with a lust that she wouldn't have believed possible. Knowing that she had to have it inside her once more, she gave her brother a pleading look that said, "Please? Just one more time Matty?"

Equally keen for his adventurous rule-defying sister, Matt had no will to deny her. So he turned off the shower and stepped out into the steamy bathroom, reaching back for her to follow.

Now standing together on the damp tile floor, the lovers again embraced and kissed as Lizzie backed up to the vanity while continuing to hold and stroke her brother's swollen organ. But when she spread her legs and pulled his young spear head towards her open gate, instead of driving it into her as he so badly wanted to do, Matt grabbed her by the waist and turned her around so she was draped over the somewhat dirty white counter top, with her big tits dangling over the sink, facing the fogged-over mirror.

Matt then pushed her legs apart and shoved his left hand between her legs and into her dark blonde furry crotch. And then he began to caress and finger-fuck her juicy gash, which made her gasp and moan as she eased herself down onto her forearms, resting her heaving bosom against the damp stained porcelain sink.

While Matt continued working her into a frenzy with his left hand, he used his right to scavenge through the left drawer, until he found what he was looking for - a hardly-used tube of Vaseline lotion. Putting the tube's cap between his teeth, he opened it up and squirted a blob of the ointment onto his thick 5" cock. Then he spread apart Lizzie's wet ass cheeks and oozed a dollop of the sweet white liquid onto her puckered hole.

Now with his lubricated cock in his hand, Matt began to work the lube into his sister's asshole with the bulbous red head of his member, while simultaneously spreading the ointment over his vein-covered shaft. All the while, he continued ravaging Lizzie's cunt with his other hand until she began to shudder and whimper muffled screams in a nearby white decorative towel as an orgasm of seismic intensity ran through her body.

Lizzie was still in the throes of her climax when Matt began to slowly work the head of his cock into her tight anus. As if she had previously been oblivious to his intentions, she was now fully aware that she was about to have her ass rooted by her little brother's meddlesome yet pleasing genitalia. Lizzie was no novice when it came to anal sex, but she had never had her ass taken by a boy Matt's size, or even close to it. So she mentally braced herself for what was yet to come and spread her legs farther apart, moving her torso back to offer a warm greeting to the naughty baby snake that was slowly working its way into her sacred region.

The bathroom was lit only by a dim night light next to the door. The steam from the shower mixed with the humid summer air, filling the room with a foggy vapor that was slow to escape through the open window. So the large mirror over the sink remained obscured, but as Matt continued his deliberate entry into Lizzie's ass, she reached up and wiped off a section of the glass, giving them both a reflective view of the other's face.

Lizzie was able to see Matt's clenched teeth and grimace as his huge cock slowly reamed its way into her tight teenage asshole. Matt too observed Lizzie's eyes gradually burst open and her mouth drop open in a prolonged gasp as he continued to penetrate her holy sanctum. When his cock was about halfway in, she moved her ass firmly back and gave him an anguished yet impatient look and nod that said, "Do it! Go on- do it!" With that, his cock became fully entrenched inside her tight ass, making her feel like a defenseless lamb about to be roasted on a huge spit.

No words were spoken between them as their lovemaking progressed. Perhaps fearing their voices would break the passionate moment they were under, or perhaps because there was really nothing that needed to be said, but as Matt's heated boyhood now slowly moved in and out of Lizzie's ass, it spoke volumes. When her searing anus hungrily gripped itself around its intruder, welcoming the punishing penetration of her younger brother's stupefying cock, it told Matt all that he needed to know. He wanted this. Her ass was his now for the taking.

It wasn't long before he was tightly gripping her waist as he plunged his ravenous blade in and out of her ass with increasing fury. Lizzie grunted and met each of his vigorous anal entries and fleshy slaps with a rivaling lust. Looking into the mirror, she watched Matt throw his head back with each thrust, as if he was Heavy Metal performer. When he looked into the glass, he could see his sister's blissfully entranced expression and hear the wet romps of her succulent breasts against the porcelain surface as she rocked back and forth across the 𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘢𝘳.

The Vaseline did its job, and though Matt's thick cock was a tight fit, it was now sliding in and out of Lizzie's ass with relative ease. Looking down, he lustily watched his slick member stretch his sister's anus to an extent he knew it had never gone before.

When their eyes again met in the mirror, Lizzie's look let him know that she was now ready for what he so badly wanted to give her. She could sense from the intensity of his thrusts and the awestruck look on his face that the wall on his cum reservoir was about to collapse. She wanted as much of his cum as possible flooding into her ass. She wanted to feel it inside her teenage body - this orgasmic blast he was preparing to launch. She wanted his no longer boyish seed planted where it could bind them for the rest of their lives, but where she could hold it inside her. So if her pussy and body in general was off-limits for him, as she knew it had to be, she was now glad to give him her most valuable honor and dignity.

Despite the beyond-belief erotic pain he was inflicting on her asshole, she watched her brother's anguished face in the hazy wet mirror and anxiously awaited the depth charge he was about to let loose inside her.

She could feel it coming, and not believing it was possible, she felt him plunge even deeper into her rectum, stretching her rear sanctum with each brutal penetrating thrust of his huge overworked member.

"Oh, god...uh, uh...uh" Matt growled as he felt the surging storm of semen coursing its way up from his 12-year-old loins, "Yeah, uh...uh Lizz...oh, god, yeah!" With a huge thrust of his cock into his sister's ass, he exploded a torrent of seed deep inside Lizzie, followed by a second, and then a third. As he gripped her waist and continued pounding, he flooded her with such a quantity of warm cum that it was now streaming out of her ass and pooling onto the white fur carpet.

This was all more than Lizzie had expected. Her initial reaction to his blast was similar to the mind-splitting and joyous fear she had felt as a kid going into Sex Ed class with her friends at school recently that semester. It was like that exhilarating moment of disbelief when she first read how the female body responds and craves pleasure, feeling it overtake her with the momentary fear of sweating, but then feeling herself pushed along to safe comfort by a strong encapsulating breeze.

She felt that way now as she rode along on the pulsing torrents of Matt's spew into her ass. It was an incredible electric sensation, and when he had finally exhausted his incredible release, she collapsed onto the counter top, with her brother draped across her back groaning and sighing like a spent Pop dancer.

Gradually returning to earth, the sibling lovers nuzzled and sighed as they slowly extricated themselves from the carnal power match that had pulled them together. Matt reluctantly slid his still-hard cock out from Lizzie's ass as she stood up and turned to face him, careful not to step in the puddles of cum that had seeped into the carpet.

Still without talking, but with content looks on their faces, they moved into a long deep kiss. When their lips finally broke, Lizzie grabbed a hand towel and began to clean up the mess on the carpet and random spots on the floor, while Matt turned the shower back on and stepped in to rid himself of the Vaseline and cum.

Lizzie soon joined him and they quietly soaped each other and washed away the sexual residue of their sins. Once clean, they tenderly toweled each other off, and in the dark of the bathroom spoke a few solemn words, which they each affirmed with somber nods. "That was amazing," "No one can ever know," "This can NEVER happen again," and "I love you."

Then, after a quick check down the hallway to make sure they were alone, the siblings each slipped off to their own rooms for a few hours of sleep before the morning would dawn.

The following day was Sunday, and after a fun big breakfast of waffles and bacon, Lanny got his bike ready to return home and get started on a Science project his Mom was adamant about finishing. But Matt was looking forward to Lanny coming over next week, so he said goodbye to them with more than just a sprout of longing which had him smiling as he pedaled off.

As Lizzie chatted with Miranda on the phone, she would occasionally squirm her butt in the desk seat by her computer - still sore from the intense pounding it had received the night before. When she shifted her now womanly hindquarters, she felt a squishy substance oozing around in her rectum, and smiled knowing she still carried inside her ass a healthy dose of Matt's maturing taboo cum.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story based off the series I have written here. As per usual, this is a work of fiction and all characters are consenting individuals. Some of the characters are OC. Well aware Lanny never said a word in the series. The quotation marks convey what his facial expressions mean. If anything in this story offends you, move on. Hope you enjoy the story nonetheless, let me know what you think.


End file.
